ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:FFXI-FFXI-Haltar
My french is limited, however, If you are able to, Please try to use Item Template for items,weapons, and armor. It will allow us to have a uniform set up for items,weapons and armor. If something in the template is mis-translated, please feel free to change it within the template itself. Thank you. --Cactuar 15 juillet 2007 à 15:20 (CDT) Equipement Artefact I just came across that AF+AF items from limbus will use the same "Equipement Artefact +1" We should decide which naming convention to use so they all link to the correct spot in the future. On the AF I have been using Armure Artefact +1. The game refers to equipment as "Ensemble d'artefacts" What do you think?--Cactuar 19 juillet 2007 à 07:43 (CDT) According to Mierin,"It should be Artifact Armor, not Artifact Equipment." Therefore, we will use Armure Artefact +1 on the articles. --Cactuar 19 juillet 2007 à 16:13 (CDT) OK, no problem for me. --Haltar 20 juillet 2007 à 04:36 (CDT) Sorry to bother you again. Modèles:Objetclé-image-stub. What is this Modèle for? I made Modèle:Image-stub a while ago i am not sure if these modeles are for different things? I am able to speak a limited amount of french, but I don't know if the purpose of the Modèles is the same. If the purpose is the same then we can have one Modèle renamed or deleted if required. Other template Modèles:Objetclé-image-stub is related to in articles on the key items thus it east differ, I only have translate English template. --Haltar ^^ I see. Merci beaucoup. --Cactuar 22 juillet 2007 à 10:56 (CDT) I have a question... In the FFXIclopedia Chat Room, Ganiman asked me what an Object that can have a signature added would be called.. What would be the best way to say an item can be signed?? "Gravable: Oui/Non"? Yes, Gravable is good for me. He also just asked about "Stackable" items. On here it's "Empliable", what would "Not Stackable" be? "Pas Empliable"??--Cactuar 26 juillet 2007 à 09:29 (CDT) This is "Non Empilable"--Haltar Thank you very much!!! I believe Ganiman is going to use the bot to re-add better Item Articles. Should anything that you have added be erased and I do not catch it, leave me a note on my talk page, I can easily revert the edits of the bot without needing to make an entirely new page.--Cactuar 26 juillet 2007 à 09:37 (CDT) Enmity Sorry. Thank you.--Cactuar 28 juillet 2007 à 12:45 (CDT) Catégorie:Armure I have a question about this section... Are the catégories for the armor better to be Singular : Bouclier Tête Cou Torse Mains Taille Jambes Pieds Dos Oreille Bague. or Plural : Boucliers Têtes Cou(s?) Torses Mains Tailles Jambes Pieds Dos Oreilles Bagues I know things like Mains,Jambes,Pieds stay the same but...What about the other catégories? I'd hate to see the catégorie require a name change after there is armure within the catégorie. On the game they are listed singular, but...I'm just unsure after noticing Oreille's catégorie is Oreilles... --Cactuar 2 août 2007 à 21:56 (CDT) In fact, Oreille corresponds at the french AH but Oreilles corresponds at "Earrings" category in the English Wiki. --Haltar I noticed that English Wiki had made these categories compared to those of the AH, therefore I think that for French Wiki have should make similar, i.e. of naming Oreille => Catégorie:Oreille, etc, etc... --Haltar Would you say how the Catégorie:Armure Looks now is how the catégories should be set up? (Tete,Torse,Mains,Jambes,Pieds,Bouclier,Cou,Taille,Dos,Oreille,Bague)?--Cactuar 3 août 2007 à 11:52 (CDT) Catégories like following: Armes Corps à corps Dague Epée Grande épee Hache Grande hache Faux Arme d'hast Katana Grand katana Massue Crosse Arme de jet Instrument Munition/autre Flèche/balle Mat.de pêche Nourr. familier Armures Bouclier Tête Cou Torse Mains Taille Jambes Pieds Dos Oreille Bague Formules Magie Blanche Magie Noire Chants Ninjutsu Invocation Dés Remèdes Meubles Matériaux Métallurgie Orfèvrerie Confection Tannerie Osserie Menuiserie Alchimie Nourriture Repas Viandes Fruits de mer Légumes Soupes Pains et riz Sucreries Boissons Ingrédients Poissons Cristaux Autres Divers Homme-bête Carte Outil ninja Objet maudit Automate Images Image names are OK as they are, aslong as the image shows the correct item and meet the "image standards." No need to upload new images just to fix names.--Cactuar 4 août 2007 à 08:56 (CDT) OK.--Haltar